The Adventures of The Four Gods
by Lady Kat
Summary: Get ready to join our favorite four deities on a road trip of semi-epic proportions, courtesy of...Seiryu's journal? Whaaaa?


The Adventures of The Four Gods

Author's notes: This is going to be a long, sprawling nonsense. I hope. I just decided that the four gods should get more screen time, so here ya go. Okay, general format...this thing is written in a first person perspective. Actually, like journal entries. All flashbacks are in third person limited. And there's a prologue in third person-omniscient. Oh, and the narrator of sorts is Seiryu. Take it for what you will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, and no matter how hard I wish, I never will. Unless, of course, I couple with Seiryu...(hey, I look and act a lot like Yui[well, okay, Yui in the first OAV, same length hair]...it could happen!) Here, let me give it a shot. Kai-jin! ::pause:: Nope. Nothing happened. Darnit. -_-; Oh, but I own Heaven! Not Heaven as in the place, Heaven as in the character...although...they are sorta one and the same in a kind of odd, segmented trinitarian kind of way...but you'll understand. Or maybe you won't. Whatever. It is only a plot device that's used for a second, so don't worry about it. And it's the golden aura, so no one is confused. Okay.

* * *

Prologue

Outside of a majestic mansion sits a single ratty van. Four men emerge from the mansion; a distinct aura emanating from each of them. The pulsing red aura quickly snatches the driver's seat as a calm brown aura takes the shotgun seat next to him. An irritated white aura loads a few bags into the back. A blue aura that simply was, quickly secured a window seat and promptly sleeps. Loaded and ready, the van begins to pull away from the sprawling mansion. A powerful golden aura appears hovering above the mansion, and with a wave of its hand, the van unceremoniously plummets through the clouds and lands on a painfully neglected highway located somewhere in Oregon.

"Idiots."

* * *

August 5

I hate my existence. 

No, no, I'm wrong. I hate Suzaku's. I should kill him. This little exile is all his fault. One minute, I'm laying in my bed, the next...well....

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

"Seiryu...wake up." The dragon god rolled over to see who was going to be the first recipient of his anger that day. Genbu stood beside his bed, lazily poking him in the side with a pen.

"What do you want?" 

"Suzaku says he's bored." Seiryu blinked and his face contorted into a sneer.

"And why is this my problem?" Genbu sighed as Seiryu lazily got out of bed and threw his robe on.

"He's called a meeting in the Grand Hall. All gods are required to attend. So come on." Genbu flung open the door to Seiryu's chambers, letting a good deal of light into the dimly lit, yet equisitely furnished room. Seiryu squinted, Suzaku would pay for interrupting his pleasant rest. Following Genbu down the hall, he spoke up.

"Why are we listening to Suzaku, anyway? Why does he always think he can boss us around?" Genbu stopped abruptly, almost causing Seiryu to run into him. He flipped open a notebook in his possession. Turning to face him, Genbu held the notebook up in Seiryu's face.

"Read it." Seiryu looked at Genbu disbelievedly for a moment.

"Oh, you think you can boss me around, too?"

"Humor me." Seiryu squinted, snatched the notebook out of Genbu's hand and began to read.

"Number one. Suzaku is the most powerful of us because he was most recently summoned. Byakko and I haven't been in the loop for at least a few centuries. Number two. Your powers are sealed away, so you're at the bottom of the proverbial ladder, and thus my suggestion to you is to shut up and go with the flow," Seiryu finished. He glared down at the shorter god, and tossed the notebook back into his hands. "How do you always know what I'm going to ask before I ask it?"

"Stupid questions are always easy to predict, my friend." And with that Genbu took off walking.

* * *

Seiryu strode into the Grand Hall; Genbu and Byakko were already before Suzaku.

"It's about time Seiryu." Suzaku gazed down at him, a placid superiority painted on his features. "In the future, you would do well to not keep me waiting as you do." 

"Go to hell," Seiryu said gruffly. "I'm here, be thankful for that."

"Your attitude needs adjusting, I believe. In any case, I didn't call you here to reprimand you." He paused dramatically. "I am bored." Seiryu looked from Genbu to Byakko and then back to Suzaku. He couldn't believe this. "Also, we all fight. Quite a bit." That proved it, as far as Seiryu was concerned, Suzaku had become retarded. "And because of this two facts, Heaven has come to a decision." He paused again, a pensive look on his face. Damned drama queen. "We will be going on what mortals refer to as a 'road trip' to alleviate my boredom and to relieve the tension between us." 

"A road trip?" Byakko growled. "What in Heaven's name is a road trip?" Genbu walked over to Byakko and held his notebook up. "A road trip is defined as a trip wherein several people get in a car, van, truck, or other autmobile and drive around for no apparent reason," Byakko tossed the notebook angrily at Genbu's head. "Damn smart ass, think you know everything?"

"I do," Genbu answered simply, pushing a lock of black hair out of his eyes.

* * *

Anyway, so that's how it happened. And to make it worse, I can't just sleep the whole time. Heaven wants a detailed record of our "adventure" complete with damage report, because gods aren't supposed to actively interfere with mortal lives. 

You want detail, Heaven? 

Alright, you'll get it. In full, blazing color. And you'll just have to put up with the bitching. 

Here's your first report: Byakko suffered from a broken jaw for being a loud, annoying bastard and yelling in Seiryu's ear. Suzaku also suffers from the same, only due to being a pretentious jackass. 

That enough detail for you?

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Is it any good? I really hope so. If I get enough good reviews, I'll start work on the next chapter! So please R&R!


End file.
